Simple Things
by AnimeFTW
Summary: Set one week after "The Master of Souls and the Gunslinger." Erron tells Ermac about a memory from his childhood. While in Earthrealm, Ermac has an idea.


A/N: This is my fifth fanfiction. This story takes place one week after _The Master of Souls and the Gunslinger_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything involving Mortal Kombat. The franchise belongs to Ed Boon.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in one of Outworld's fields. The sun was shining, not a single cloud was in the sky, and a gentle breeze was cooling down the relaxed occupants of the field. Said occupants were currently resting, away from prying eyes.

"Your skills with your Tarkatan blade have improved since the last time you used it," Ermac stated, looking up at the other man.

"Thank you," Erron Black said, making eye contact with Ermac.

The two had just finished sparring, and were recovering their energy. Erron was sitting down on the ground with his mask and hat off, while Ermac rested his head on Erron's lap. Neither man had done this before, and had they not seen another couple doing the same thing during patrol yesterday, it wouldn't have crossed their minds. It was Erron's idea for them to try it. Ermac was initially hesitant, but after Erron assured him that he wouldn't find it embarrassing, he decided to do it. He was glad he did, as not only did it feel rather nice, he enjoyed the angle from which he was looking at Erron.

It had been a week since the Master of Souls and the gunslinger had confessed their feelings for each other. Both men had no idea what romantic relationships entailed, so they decided to keep acting the way they did when they were just friends, but with private displays of affection added in. They found that they liked this, as it felt natural to them. Simple hand-holding and hugging were what they loved most, but kisses and other gestures were also appreciated.

 _It really is the simple things in life that are the most enjoyable_ , the construct thought. He imagined the day when he and the marksman would let everyone know that they were together, and smiled. It may not be today, tomorrow, or in the nearby future, but it would come, and they would both be standing together, hand in hand, shedding the cloak of secrecy. Ermac looked up again, and saw that Erron was also lost in thought, a soft smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Ermac asked, snapping Erron out of his reverie.

"Sorry about that," the mercenary sheepishly replied. "The nice weather reminded me of a day when I was eight years old."

"What happened on that day?" Ermac loved it when he and Erron told stories to each other. They were always entertaining, and it let them learn more about each other.

"I was helping my grandparents and uncle on the farm, when Momma and Daddy came home from work," Erron began. "They saw how much progress we made, and decided to surprise us for dinner. Granny Ann made pork chops and greens, and Momma made cornbread and pinto beans. Momma's cornbread is the best cornbread I've ever had. I haven't had any cornbread since I left Earthrealm. I'd love to have some again." Erron sighed wistfully.

"Does Outworld not have the ingredients you would need for that?" the construct inquired.

"They don't," Erron confirmed. "Not only that, they don't have the proper equipment."

"Such as?" Ermac's curiosity was piqued.

"Cast-iron pans," Erron elaborated. "No Southerner in my time would ever make cornbread in anything but that. Every time you cooked using a cast-iron pan, the food would season the pan, making everything even more delicious."

"We see," Ermac said.

Before he could say anything else, someone teleported in a bit of a distance away.

"Ermac, Erron," Kotal Kahn's voice was heard throughout the field. "I need to speak with you two immediately."

The two got up at once and dusted themselves off, silently thankful that the emperor couldn't see them from wherever he was. Erron put his mask and hat back on, and they made their way to Kotal, who had his back to them.

"We are here, Emperor," Ermac announced, both men bowing their heads.

Kotal turned to them, nodding.

"General Blade has requested my presence at the Special Forces base," the ruler of Outworld informed them. "She wishes to discuss the Reiko Accords with us to see if we can form an actual alliance, as opposed to the non-aggression pact we currently have. I want you two to be there, in case the talks break down. We are to leave immediately."

"Understood," Erron said, nodding.

"Forgive us, Emperor," Ermac started to question, "but D'Vorah is not here. She is the First Minister. Should she not be with you?"

A look of tiredness settled on Kotal's face.

"Ferra and Torr found wild vegetation that is a delicacy to their species," he started. "Ferra begged D'Vorah to try it, as it is common courtesy for her people to share it with those outside of their species. D'Vorah complied. She herself was unaffected by it, but her hive… became ill."

The three men had looks of disgust on their faces. No specifics were needed.

"I don't envy whoever's cleaning _that_ up," the marksman commented.

"Let us go," Kotal said, teleporting back to the palace.

Erron took that as his signal to wrap his arms around Ermac's waist. Ermac teleported Erron and himself to the palace. Upon arrival, they noticed Sonya Blade requesting a portal.

"Everyone here?" the general asked Kotal when she was finished.

"Yes," Kotal said.

"Good," Sonya replied.

The portal appeared in front of them. Sonya went in first, followed by Kotal, with Erron and Ermac on his left and right sides, respectively.

 _ **This is going to be a waste of time**_ , Ermac's collective told him. _**Earthrealm and Outworld will never be at peace.**_

 _ **Things**_ will _ **change**_ , Ermac affirmed. _**It is only a matter of time.**_

* * *

The talks concluded, and with the exception of Kotal informing Sonya about Mileena's cryptic threat from their last battle, nothing changed.

 _ **We told you so**_ , the souls smugly said.

 _ **Enough**_ , the construct responded.

The only good thing about the talks was that Johnny Cage and his team, along with Kenshi, were not present. Sonya offhandedly mentioned that they were on a mission in Kurdistan.

"If that is all, we shall take our leave now," Kotal said.

"That is all," Sonya grimly replied.

The Outworlders were getting ready to leave, when a thought entered Ermac's mind. He was surprised at the thought, but decided that he was going to seize this opportunity.

"Emperor," the Master of Souls addressed Kotal. "There is a personal matter in Earthrealm that We must attend to. We request that We remain here until it is taken care of."

The other three weren't expecting that, especially Erron.

 _Ermac didn't say anything about any personal problems he was having_ , the gunslinger thought, starting to get worried. _It's not a serious issue, is it?_

"Is it a major matter?" Kotal asked.

"It is not," Ermac responded. Erron let out a quiet sigh of relief that he was holding in. "However, We wish to have it done today."

"How long will it take you?" the emperor asked.

"We should return to the palace in time for dinner," the construct said. "More importantly, We will be there for the nighttime patrol that Erron and We are scheduled for," he quickly added.

"Where is this personal matter of yours?" Sonya inquired. "For obvious reasons, we can't just have you roaming around Earthrealm."

"It is right here, in the Special Forces base," Ermac responded. "In fact, it is you that We wanted to speak with about this."

Sonya was genuinely curious now. The only business between them is what Ermac did to Jax twenty-five years ago. However, he didn't seem to want to fight.

 _What exactly does he have in mind?_ Sonya thought.

"… Very well," Kotal stated after thinking about it. "You may attend to this matter of yours, on the condition that you will be on time for patrol."

"Thank you, Emperor," Ermac said, bowing his head. "We will make sure that We will be at the palace well before then."

Kotal turned to Sonya. "Does this meet your approval, General?"

"… It does," Sonya replied. "I'll make sure that this gets resolved."

"Good," the emperor said. "Erron and I shall leave now."

Sonya escorted the three to the Special Forces portal, where she told the technician to open a portal to Outworld. While waiting for the portal to open, Erron took Ermac aside.

"Are you going to be alright?" Erron asked, some concern showing in his eyes.

"We will," Ermac answered. "This is nothing to worry about. Even if it was, you know that We are more than capable of defending ourselves."

"That's true," Erron said, laughing softly. "Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"We will see you then," the green-eyed man replied, a small smile on his face.

The portal appeared then, and Kotal and Erron entered it. It immediately closed behind them. Ermac stared at where the portal was for a few seconds, then turned to Sonya.

"Well then," Sonya began, a no-nonsense look on her face. "Mind telling me what your personal matter is, as it supposedly involves me?"

"We will tell you in private," Ermac said.

Sonya nodded, then motioned for him to follow her. She brought him to her office, letting Ermac in first. After they were both inside, she closed the door and sat down at her desk.

"Proceed," Sonya commanded.

Ermac nodded, inhaled, exhaled, and began.

* * *

The portal Kotal and Erron went through appeared in front of the palace. They made their way to the throne room, talking all the while.

"Why did you let Ermac stay in Earthrealm?" the blue-eyed man asked.

"I am thinking of this diplomatically," the Osh-Tekk responded. "If General Blade helps Ermac with his personal matter, then there is a chance that interrealm relations could improve, which will benefit both realms, and reduce conflict."

"I see," Erron said.

"Not only that," the emperor of Outworld continued, "once the matter is attended to, Ermac's mind will be focused on his duty for tonight. Is that not a good thing?"

"It is," Erron agreed. _He really thought this through_ , he thought.

"Speaking of duty, you should prepare for patrol before it is time for dinner," Kotal said, tone indicating that Erron should go do that now.

"Yes, Emperor," the mercenary said, taking the hint. He bowed his head and left. The ruler of Outworld sat down on his throne.

 _Erron, I know you're worried about Ermac_ , Kotal thought, _but he'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Though it's nice to see that you care about him so much._

Kotal smiled. He pretended to not be aware of it, but he was beyond happy that they love each other and are in a relationship.

 _As much as I would love to see them be affectionate with one another after the first time I saw it, I respect their privacy_ , Kotal thought. _Teleporting a distance away instead of right in front of them is a good way to give them time to get their platonic act ready._

* * *

"… You must be joking," Sonya deadpanned.

"Unlike Johnny Cage, We are not known for our humor," Ermac said. "We are telling the truth. Are you able to assist us?"

"Hold on," Sonya said. "I'm still processing what you told me. Give me a minute."

Ermac nodded, waiting for what he told her to register. Externally, he appeared calm. Internally, he had to deal with his collective laughing at him.

 _ **We never thought this would happen!**_ The souls kept laughing. _**This is gonna be great!**_

 _ **Stop laughing at us**_ , Ermac mentally fumed. _**It is not funny.**_

 _ **You're right**_ , the souls chuckled. _**It's hilarious!**_

"Okay, I'm ready," Sonya told the construct. "So, that's what your personal matter is, and you want my help for it."

"Correct," Ermac said.

Sonya looked at the analog military clock in her office, which showed that it was 5:00 P.M. or 17:00 P.M., depending on the person.

"Perfect," Sonya said. "I'm free for the rest of the day. I have to say, you came to the right person for this. I know exactly what to do."

"Excellent," Ermac said. "Now then, do you have what the both of us need for this?"

"I'll need to make a quick stop to get certain things," the general replied, "but the majority of what we'll need is here. Stay right here while I get them. I'll come back for you, then we'll go to where we need to be."

"Of course," the construct said.

Sonya left her office. When she shut the door, Ermac smiled.

"It is really happening," he said out loud.

 _ **Have fun with that**_ , Shao Kahn snarked.

* * *

It was dinnertime at the palace. The emperor and his enforcers were seated at the table, ready for dinner to be served. D'Vorah's children recovered from the sudden illness from the vegetation that Ferra fed them, much to the relief of everyone in the palace, especially the servants.

Only one enforcer was not present.

"Where Mac Mac?" Ferra asked.

"He is in Earthrealm," Kotal told her.

"When is he coming back?" Reptile inquired.

"He said he would be back for dinner," Erron answered. "He'll be here any minute now."

"This One hopes so," D'Vorah said. "Dinner is not complete without all of us here."

Erron had not taken off his mask yet, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing that he was a little on edge at Ermac not being there.

 _Stop worrying, Erron_ , the marksman mentally scolded himself. _Ermac is fine. He can take care of himself. It's like you said. He'll be here soon._

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ermac walked into the dining area, holding a large circular container. On top of that container was another large circular container. Both containers were black, which meant that no one could see what was inside of them.

"Emperor, We have returned," he stated.

"I can see that," Kotal said. "Has your personal matter been resolved?"

"It has," Ermac confirmed. "The containers have the results."

Torr growled in confusion.

"Torr say 'why not wait after dinner,'" Ferra translated.

"That is because it _is_ part of dinner," Ermac clarified. "Specifically, they are side dishes."

"… You went to Earthrealm, specifically the Special Forces base, to cook part of our dinner?" Erron summed up. "Why not stay in Outworld to do that?"

"There is a very simple reason for that," Ermac replied. "Outworld has neither the ingredients nor the proper equipment needed for this particular meal."

Ermac's words sounded familiar to Erron. When he realized why, his eyes widened.

 _He didn't…_ the marksman thought, not daring to believe it.

"So this is an Earthrealm meal you've prepared," Kotal said, looking at Erron out of the corner of his eye. "What is it?"

Ermac set the containers down on the table, then took off the lids.

"Texas cornbread and pinto beans," Ermac stated, sitting down next to Erron. "We made them ourselves, with General Blade telling us how to make them."

"Food look and smell good!" Ferra said, grinning. "Ferra wanna eat it!"

"You will, when the rest of dinner is served," Kotal said.

As if on cue, the servants emerged from the kitchen, holding trays with dinner on it. They saw the cornbread and pinto beans, and knew what to do. Two servants took the containers and lids and went back to the kitchen. While the rest of the servants served dinner, they came back out with the pinto beans in bowls and the cornbread, already cut into eight large wedges by Ermac, in saucers. After telling Ermac that the containers would be left at his door, Kotal thanked them, gave them the extra wedge, and dismissed them.

The seven started to eat, with Erron turning his back to them and taking off his mask. He ate the regular food first. As always, it was good. When he finished, he started on the cornbread and pinto beans. He ate a spoonful of the beans first. They were well-cooked and delicious, just like back home. Erron looked at the wedge of cornbread for a moment. The top was brown and the inside was a light yellow. It looked just like how his mother used to make it. Erron picked the wedge up, breathing in, then breathing out. He slowly bit into the cornbread.

* * *

 _It was Friday, August 9th, 1843, and it was a beautiful day in Austin, Texas. The sun was shining, not a single cloud was in the sky, and a gentle breeze was cooling down the relaxed occupants of the farm. Said occupants were currently resting, having just finished a hard day's work._

" _Uncle Samuel, did we do well?" an eight-year-old boy asked the man he was sitting next to._

" _We did more than well, Erron," Samuel said, smiling. "We finished everything we had to do."_

" _Yes!" Erron cheered. "We have the rest of the day off!"_

" _Don't be so sure about that," Samuel chuckled. "Ma and Pa might have some household chores that need to be done."_

" _Not today, boys," a man older than Samuel said, walking up to the two. "We all worked hard, and Ann already made sure that the house is neat and clean."_

" _Thanks, Grandpa Ezekiel!" Erron said. "Should we go wash up for dinner now?"_

" _Yes," Ezekiel nodded. "Your parents should be home soon as well. They'd be happy to see you nice and clean after all the farming you did."_

" _Too late, Father," another man said, walking up to the three farmers, a woman beside him._

" _Momma! Daddy!" Erron grinned, running up to his parents and hugging them. Said parents smiled tenderly at their son, ruffling his hair._

" _Welcome home, Elliot and Mary," Samuel said._

" _Good afternoon, Samuel," Mary greeted her brother-in-law. "Good afternoon, Ezekiel."_

" _Good afternoon, Mary," Ezekiel said. "You and Elliot have a good day's work?"_

" _We did," Elliot confirmed. "Being doctors means having no shortage of patients. But enough about that. What was that about all the farming Erron did?"_

" _Erron did a magnificent job today," Ezekiel said. "He and Samuel worked together, and because of that, everything we needed to do was done. Nothing was left for tomorrow."_

" _Pa's telling the truth," Samuel told Elliot. "Everything's done for now. We couldn't have done it without Erron."_

 _Elliot laughed._

" _It's just like you to compliment Erron on farming, Sammy Boy!"_

 _Samuel blushed at that._

" _When will you stop using that nickname?" he asked his older brother, looking at the ground from the corner of his eye._

" _It fits you so well, so never," Elliot responded. "Anyways, it sounds like you did a lot of good work today, Erron. Mary and I are proud of you."_

" _Thank you, Daddy!" Erron beamed._

" _This calls for a surprise," Mary said. "I know just what to do. Erron, you and Samuel go clean yourselves up. Take your time now, there's no rush. I'll go see how far along Ann is with dinner."_

" _Okay," Erron agreed. He ran to Samuel, pulling him by the hand. "Let's go, Uncle Samuel!"_

" _Slow down, Erron," Samuel said, grinning. "Mary just said to not be in a rush."_

 _Samuel and Erron went into the house, taking great care to clean up and get ready for dinner. Over an hour later, they went to the kitchen, fresh out of the bath and wearing clean clothes._

" _Much better," Elliot said. "You're just in time. Mother and Mary just finished cooking dinner."_

" _Whatever it is, it smells good," Samuel replied, sniffing the air._

" _It tastes good, too!" Ann said, holding two dinner plates full of food. She put them in front of Ezekiel and Samuel. "I made the pork chops and greens, and Mary made the cornbread and the pinto beans. This is a filling meal, if there ever was one!"_

 _Mary came out with two more dinner plates, placing them in front of Elliot and Erron. Erron's mouth was starting to water from just looking at and smelling the food. However, he knew better than to start eating before everyone had their food in front of them, and especially without Ezekiel saying grace. Ann and Mary got their own dinner plates and sat down. Everyone held hands, ready for Ezekiel to say grace._

" _Come, Lord Jesus, be our Guest, and let Thy gifts to us be blessed," the head of the Black family said. "Amen."_

" _Amen," the rest of the Black family said, performing the Sign of the Cross._

 _They then began to eat. Surprising no one, the food was delicious._

" _Ann, these are the best pork chops and greens you've made yet!" Ezekiel complimented his wife. "I didn't even think that was possible, but you've proven me wrong!"_

" _Thank you, Ezekiel," Ann said, smiling softly. "You, Samuel, and Erron worked so hard today, I knew I had to outdo myself."_

" _You did well, Ma," Samuel complimented Ann. "I don't think anyone could make pork chops and greens like these, no matter how hard they try."_

" _You're too kind, Samuel," Ann said, chuckling._

" _It's so good, Granny Ann!" Erron said. "It's as good as Momma's cornbread and pinto beans!"_

" _And here I thought no one liked it," Mary joked._

" _I love it!" Erron said. "I love it so much, I'd do just as well at farming as I did today if it meant that you'd cook it every day!"_

" _If you become a farmer when you're an adult, I'll definitely make sure you'll have your fill!" Ezekiel grinned._

"If _he chooses to be a farmer when he's an adult of his own volition, that is," Elliot commented._

 _Ezekiel and Elliot made eye contact, and there was a significant drop in the mood. Erron didn't understand why everyone got so quiet all of a sudden, and why there were expressions of slight worry on Mary and Samuel's faces._

" _Ezekiel, Elliot, please don't do this now," Ann said. "We're in the middle of dinner, we're having a good time, and Erron is right here."_

" _You're right," Elliot conceded. "I'm sorry, Father."_

" _It's okay," Ezekiel accepted the apology. "You know I'll always love you."_

" _I know," Elliot said, a slight smile on his lips._

 _Erron was confused by what was going on. Samuel saw this, and decided to change the subject._

" _Pa, it sounds like you're falling in love with Ma all over again," the twenty-eight-year-old said. "I thought it was her personality you love the most about her, not her cooking."_

" _I love Ann and her cooking, and you know it," Ezekiel defended. "Speaking of love, when are_ you _going to fall in love?"_

" _… I…" Samuel blushed, immediately regretting this decision._

" _Yeah, Sammy Boy," Elliot chimed in. "None of us have seen you look at any ladies in town, let alone ask one out! We know you're shy, but it never hurts to at least_ look _!"_

" _I know," Samuel said, looking down at his plate. "I'm just dedicating myself to the farm, is all."_

" _You hear that, Mother and Father?" Elliot laughed. "Your daughter-in-law is your own farm!"_

 _Everyone laughed at that, except Samuel, who was blushing harder._

" _Samuel, you know he's only joking," Mary reassured Samuel, patting him on the head. "None of us are pressuring you into marrying someone and having a family of your own. That's your own choice. No matter what you choose, we love you and support you."_

" _Thank you, Mary," Samuel said, looking at her, smiling._

" _Though it would be nice to have another daughter-in-law," Ann said._

 _Samuel blushed again. "Maybe," he softly said._

" _Don't marry a lady, Uncle Samuel!" Erron added. "That means you'd have to kiss her on the lips! Kissing on the lips is gross!"_

 _This time, Samuel laughed with everyone else, except for Erron._

" _You're only saying that because you're a child," Elliot said. "When you're an adult, and you fall in love one day, you'll understand."_

" _I don't believe you!" Erron made a face showing just that._

" _If you say so," Elliot grinned._

 _The mood restored, everyone resumed eating. Ann was right about dinner being filling, as nobody had any room for dessert. Before they left the table, they held hands again while Ezekiel said the after-dinner grace ("O give thanks unto the Lord, for He is good, for His mercy endureth forever. Amen." Everyone else repeated the "Amen."), then performed the Sign of the Cross. Out of all the food he ate that day, Erron loved Mary's cornbread and pinto beans the most. After dinner, Erron read his favorite book again, still thinking about the cornbread and beans. When it was time to go to bed, Elliot and Mary tucked him in. As Erron drifted off to sleep, he thought about how the taste of the food would stay with him for the rest of his life._

* * *

The memory ended, and Erron was back in the present. He listened to what everyone else was saying, specifically to hear what they thought about the cornbread and pinto beans.

"Ferra like Earthrealm food!" Ferra announced. "Mac Mac make good food!"

Torr happily growled in agreement.

"I like that the cornbread is savory," Reptile started, "and the beans are tasty as well."

"This One admits to being hesitant about eating this strange food, considering what happened earlier today," D'Vorah began. "However, it is prepared well, agrees with This One, and This One's children approve of it as well."

"I too enjoy this delicious surprise," Kotal complimented. "Perhaps Earthrealm will share its culinary secrets with us in the future."

"Thank you, everyone," Ermac said. "We did not taste the food beforehand, so We did not know if We, or anyone else, would like it. We enjoy it, and are happy to hear that you do as well."

"You have been rather quiet, Erron," Kotal noted. "You are an Earthrealmer. What do you think about the food that Ermac has made?"

Everyone looked at the mercenary's back, waiting for his answer. The construct subconsciously held his breath, hoping that his food met his approval. Silently composing himself, Erron spoke.

"… It's delicious," Erron began, careful not to say anything that would reveal too much. Ermac let out the breath he was holding. "It's just like how it's made in Earthrealm. Good job, Ermac."

Ermac (and, unbeknownst to the two, Kotal Kahn) read between the lines, knowing what Erron was really saying.

 _It's just like home. Thank you._

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Ermac replied, referring to Erron as such to maintain the air of formality, and to avoid drawing any suspicion from the others. "We are happy to hear it."

"Are any of you eating it the proper way?" Erron asked.

"What do you mean?" Reptile asked in return.

"You don't eat the cornbread on its own," Erron said. "You use it to absorb the liquid from the pinto beans, then eat it."

"I see," Kotal said. "Thank you for informing us. Fortunately, none of us have eaten our cornbread completely."

"Good," Erron replied.

Everyone did as Erron instructed, and liked the taste of it. The mood during dinner was amiable, with everyone liking Ermac's cooking. After dinner was over, Erron put his mask back on, and after everyone else aside from Kotal was gone, the Master of Souls was asked by the gunslinger if they could meet in Ermac's room to discuss what the plan is for patrol. Ermac knew what Erron was really saying, and agreed to it. As they walked to Ermac's room, Kotal silently watched them, also knowing what Erron meant.

 _According to an Earthrealm phrase, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ , Ko'atal thought, smiling softly. _However, you already have Erron's heart, Ermac. Perhaps he will tell you what he really wanted to say at dinner, but couldn't. At any rate, may all go well._

* * *

It wasn't until both men were inside Ermac's room, and Ermac shut the door after placing the containers near his books, that Erron took his mask off and started to say what was on his mind.

"I want to hear about it all, from the beginning," the marksman said.

"Very well," Ermac said. "We told General Blade that We wanted to make cornbread, as you told us about it. She was in disbelief at first, but quickly agreed to help us."

"Why quickly?" Erron asked.

Ermac averted his gaze, looking somewhat ashamed.

"We told her that you were from Austin, Texas, and how you would love to have cornbread again, as you did not have it for a long time," the construct admitted. "But We did not say anything about your age," he hastily added.

"… I see," Erron replied. "How did that sway her?"

"General Blade is also from Austin, Texas," Ermac continued. "When she heard that you were from there, she told us that, and she was more receptive to what We were saying."

"No kidding!" Erron exclaimed. "So she wanted to help a fellow Texan. That'll do it."

"Yes," Ermac continued. "She took a portal to her own home to get what the Special Forces dining hall lacked. Those items were her own ten-inch cast-iron skillet, fresh buttermilk, fresh stone-ground yellow cornmeal, and pinto beans. We did not tell her about the beans, but she recommended that We make it so that the cornbread will have something to be served with. As it was what your mother used to serve cornbread with, We agreed."

"What's a ten-inch cast-iron skillet like?" Erron asked.

"It was flat, large and heavy," Ermac informed him. "General Blade told us that every self-respecting Texan uses a cast-iron skillet to make their cornbread in. It had the year 1900 engraved on it, as that was when the skillet was made. She also told us that the skillet originally belonged to a paternal great-grandmother of hers, so not only is it a family heirloom, it is also well-seasoned from being used over the span of 115 years."

"In short, that's what modern-day Texans use instead of pans," the marksman commented.

"Correct," the construct confirmed. "We started cooking the pinto beans first, as according to General Blade, they would take longer to prepare and cook. It was simple enough, as was the cornbread. General Blade told us what to do, and We followed her instructions. As time went on, she became more enthusiastic about the cooking, praising us as We went along. When We were finished, and the food was placed inside of the containers, General Blade told us that everything looked good, and should taste good as well. We thanked her, and took the Special Forces portal back to Outworld. We teleported to the palace, and walked to the dining hall."

"And dinner was served," Erron concluded. "I bet your collective had a good laugh about this."

"They did," the construct said, looking and sounding annoyed. "They were laughing the whole time, making jokes about us cooking. Is the image of us cooking really that strange?"

"It _is_ unexpected," the marksman replied. "I certainly wasn't expecting it at all."

"How did you like the food?" Ermac asked. "Now that you can freely say what you want to say, We want to hear your honest opinion."

"It's just like how Momma used to make it," Erron said. "I took one bite of the cornbread, and I remembered the day I was telling you about earlier today. I meant what I said in the dining hall. The food was delicious, and you really did do a good job. Thank you, Ermac."

"You are welcome, Erron," Ermac replied, smiling. _We are so happy that he liked it_ , he thought.

"There is one thing I still want to know," Erron said. "Why did you decide to make cornbread in the first place? I know I was telling you about it, but I didn't mean for you to actually make it."

"We know," the Master of Souls said. "Even so, We wanted to surprise you. We saw how happy you were when you were telling us about the cornbread, and thought that you would be happy if We made it for you. We know it is a simple thing, but We can tell that it means a lot to you."

"It does," the gunslinger verified. "It really does."

Erron was silent for a moment. Ermac was about to ask him if he was alright, when Erron barreled into him, hugging him tightly, shaking from silent sobs.

"I love you," Erron finally managed to quietly whisper, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "I love you so much."

Ermac was initially stunned, then gently returned the hug.

"We love you, too," Ermac whispered just as quietly.

The Master of Souls and the gunslinger looked into each other's eyes, and, after Ermac wiped away Erron's tears, kissed tenderly. Erron recalled the memory from earlier, and couldn't help but laugh softly.

"What is it?" Ermac asked.

"Daddy was right," Erron answered. "Kissing on the lips isn't gross."

"No, it is not," Ermac agreed.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes, enjoying the feeling of holding each other and being held, until it was almost time for patrol. Erron washed his face, and Ermac assisted him in reapplying his eye black. When they were ready, Erron put his mask back on, and the two made their way to the main area of the palace.

While they were on patrol, Ermac reflected on the day's events, and how something so simple as a childhood meal could stir such emotion in Erron.

 _The simple things, indeed_ , Ermac thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

A/N: According to the Mortal Kombat Wiki, Sonya is from Austin, Texas. That was fanfic number five. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
